the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rounds
Power rounds are another special round in the Hive's archives. It is the first round added by italian-stal during the Modern Hive Age and is the third round released in the clan. This is a very straightforward match, with an average special round prize of 5 rankups. For all intents and purposes, the Power round is essentially the Clan's standard special round and has been used by subleaders over the years for training and other uses outside of the typical round. Power rounds, just as most special rounds, are fought against the Matriarch, Monarchs, Queens, Kings, or Empresses, and was developed by the third Matriarch italian-stal, as the first special round developed to allow members a chance to rank up quicker than Hive games. As such, this is a normal special round and is used as a form of the Five Methods. Thanks to its simple and easy-to-repeat nature, the Power round has also become a special form of training in the Hive, acting as a regiment and goal for the apprentices of the Matriarch, the Ichor Scions. In '' Aliens vs Predator'' In the basic AvP Power round, the challenger must play as an alien only, as is with most other rounds. This is usually fought in Gateway, but is in Jungle for the Coop variant. In AvP, a player must kill the matriarch 25 times in 15 minutes. This is the same rate as a Matriarch round, making it shorter, but still difficult and worth the prize. The prize is a ranking up of 5 times through Hive ranks, meaning completing 3 Power rounds (which is allowed) will rank up the player to the 15th and final natural rank of each prestige level, the Rhino Alien. There is an upside if one does not completely win, however. If one can make it to 13 kills (halfway to 25), then they rank up once, so its not a total loss. This is called the "Halfway 13-Kill Method." But they will not be given special comemoration for fully beating the match. So far, few people have fully beaten the Power round, only one of which having beat it twice, mostly due to many subleaders' increased ability since the round's release. Co-op Power Rounds By suggestion of the members of the Hive, there are now Coop Power rounds, for the Matriarch takes ideas of his members and takes them into consideration. This, unlike other special rounds (except Rank), is usually played in Jungle in AvP. The Coop Power round is not as straightforward as the original. Upon making a Coop Power round, the Matriarch saw it only fair to make some catches, making it alittle more difficult. Once again, all players must be aliens. Up to 5 people can fight against the matriarch here. If the number of players is 4 or 5, the matriarch can have one of his Council Empresses or Bulwark Queens come in as his partner. The original time is 15 minutes, but 10 minutes is added on per each additional person (i.e. 2 challengers is 25 minutes, 3 is 35 minutes, etc.). The catches, however, are what CAN make this round somewhat unworthy of playing. First off, the Coop Power round is played as a deathmatch, not a mixed species team match. Here it can prove difficult on telling who is each player's enemy or not, making each player each other player's worst enemy at times. The Matriarch almost always is in a Praetorian skin, therefore suggesting all other players play as another skin to avoid further confusion. The second catch is dependency, as the Matriarch calls it. This means that to be able to rank up 5 times by getting the 25 kills, all the other players must as well. Therefore, if one player does not get 25 kills, none of the other players will rank up those 5 times, even if they themselves have 25 kills. This makes sure all members playing share their kills. All players depend on each other for those 5 ranks. This also goes for the Halfway 13-Kill Method. All players must reach 13 kills to all rank up once. The final catch has to do with the matriarch's score. This catch also requires the players to keep track of the matriarch's score as well as their own. If the matriarch recieves the score of all te other players combined, the matriarch's score nullifies all the other players' scores, still making them lose (i.e. if each of 2 players has 25 kills, but the Matriarch has 50 kills, then they still lose). This means players need to kill and not get killed. This catch is not in the original Power round. This round is difficult, and only one group of 3 has fully completed it. In Aliens: Colonial Marines This is the ACM version of the Power round. There is no Coop Power yet, but regular is here. Because of the 2-round matches of Aliens: Colonial Marines, the Power round is split in 2 parts, but it still has about the same rate as the Power rounds in AvP. To do this round, one must first play as the alien in what is called the "Natural Half" of Power rounds in ACM. Here, the member must play as an alien and kill the Matriarch (or Empress) as the marine. However, the Hive challenger cannot use any xeno upgrades, like the Crusher or Boiler. The Matriarch cannot use any of the special pickup guns, like the smartgun, either. In each half, the challenger must kill the Matriarch 10 times before the half is up. Then the second half begins. Here is the "Powerup Half," where the challenger plays as a marine and the Matriarch plays as an alien.This match as both opponents use upgrades. The Matriarch will be able to use the xeno upgrades, like Crusher and Boiler, while the challenging marine can use all upgrade weapons, like smartgun or incinerator. Once again, the member must kill the Matriarch 10 times in this half as well. If the member beats both halves (about 20 kills in 10 minutes), then they rank up 5 times, like an AvP Power round. If the player does not get the required kills, they rank up once. Instead of the "Halfway 13-kill Rankup method" of AvP, there is the "Halfway 10-kill Rankup method" in ACM. To get a single rankup, the challenger must kill the Matriarch 5 times in each half at least. If they do not even recieve 5 kills in the first round, the challenger probably should not use up their time doing the second, for they already lost. The halves may be switched if the Matriarch finds it appropriate, like letting the challenger's alien half have the powerups instead of his marine half. Category:Special Round